The invention relates to a light projector comprising a system for adjusting the intensity of illumination for human or animal bodily cavities or of hollow spaces in machinery or the like which are to be endoscopically examined and/or filmed by means of a video camera, the picture taken by the video camera being displayable on a monitor screen.